


A Connection Too Deep

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Longing, Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, post-soul binding ritual, present day, reunited, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: Zak waits on the Coast for his other half to return.





	A Connection Too Deep

~~**Inspiration:[via GIPHY](https://giphy.com/gifs/3ohs83GcuiV2WLOb2U)** ~~

“If you need me,  
You know where I'll be.  
I'll be in your heart.  
And once our souls meet.  
And there's no searching,  
I'll be in your heart.”  
_\- Find You_ by Mark Diamond

**< 8><8><8><8><8><8>**

     Zak stared out at the rolling oceans waves, the sound soothing his aching, tired, old soul, and the gentle breeze ruffled the daisies around him, running its long fingers through his hair. For once, his hair was unstyled, as he had got up really early in the morning, put Gracie in his car, and drove to the Coast, to the beach, to the one place he had to himself. He put little effort into his appearance. Since he was meeting someone, maybe Zak should have tried to look better, but he knew this person would not care.

    Suddenly, he felt the other man's presence before Zak saw him, like a piece of himself had stepped out of that car and ran into his chest, hugging the other half of his soul within his body. Then he heard the car come up behind him. Zak turned, watching the inconspicuous black Jeep roll up next to his silver Lamborghini. Sitting patiently at his feet, Gracie began to wag her tail back and forth, making sure to hit Zak's shins every time, but he did not care. All he could feel was the loud beating of two heart beats in his ears: one was his and the other was the other man's. 

     Five fucking years of doing this shit and Zak never got used to it, to the feeling of his soul being torn apart and growing so used to it only to have the missing piece of his soul returned.

     It fucking hurt.

     Smiling brightly, Zak watched the other man get out of the car. His blue eyes began to grow misty as an overwhelming amount of emotions flooded his system; his chest tightened and, at any moment, he felt like he was going to self-combust. Sighing slowly, Zak tried to remind himself how to breathe.

     “Nick,” the name died in his throat halfway through speaking it.

     “Zak.”

     He could not hold it in anymore. Dropping Gracie’s leash, knowing she would not go anywhere, Zak made a dash for the younger man. He crashed into Nick, hand sliding in behind his head; Zak molded their lips together, sparks flying between their touch. Breathing in everything, Zak began to breathe; his soul sang in his chest at being reunited with his other half.

     Nick grasped Zak’s shirt, pulling the older man closer to him. His lips caressed the older man’s roughly as if he was trying to keep him from floating away. Brown eyes watering at the longing pain in his chest, Nick tried to forget the heartbreak, soulbreak, that he felt when he was away from Zak.

     They should never have agreed to this.

     They should never have agreed to this.

     They should never have agreed to this.

     Zak was the first to pull away, forehead leaning against Nick’s, misty blue staring at watering brown, and his right hand cradled the side of Nick’s head, thumb running softly over his growing beard and sharp cheekbones. A small smile spreads across Zak’s face and he reaches out mentally to the other man and is met by a warm wave of electricity.

     “I missed you.”

     Nick laughs, a sound Zak engraves into his mind every time they meet up, “You say that every time.”

     “Because it’s true,” Zak whispers against Nick’s skin, fingers continuing to run across Nick’s beard, which is growing thicker and thicker with each passing year.

     “I hate doing this.”

     Nick laughs again, “You say that, too.”

     “Then what am I going to say next?”

     Nick closed the small distance between them and kissed the older man’s lips softly. He wanted to feel every inch of his lips against Nick’s own, the rough patch of hair on his chin and the soft skin of his cheeks. As he pulled away slowly, Nick watched Zak’s blue eyes begin to twinkle with happiness, a look that only Nick knew and would ever receive. With a wide smile, Zak’s hands fells from Nick’s face and he grabbed one of the other man’s hands, pulling him over to where Gracie sat, patiently waiting for her master.

     “Hi Gracie!” Nick called out to Zak’s dog and the Australian Shepherd/Border Collie mix sprinted toward the younger man, jumping back onto her hind legs and smothering the man with kisses.

     “Seems like I’m not the only one who missed you, Nick,” Zak smiled at the sight of his dog covering Nick with licks, a sight he knew well, but it never got old.

     Nick scratched the dogs head as he looked up at the older man, a broad smile on his face, “Yeah. Well. I’m unforgettable.”

     Zak laughed, “Come here.”

     Nick obeyed and walked over to Zak, his brown gaze unwavering. The older man could feel it pierce their soul-- that was how he referred his soul, as his and Nick’s. They were the same soul in two different bodies.

     Falling to his knees, Zak grasped Nick’s hand softly, pulling him to the ground with him. Nick refused to tear his gaze away as he crawled on top of the older man’s body, but his gaze did fall to Zak’s neck. His head fell to the crevice, nose following the strong contour of Zak’s jaw and nuzzling the skin beneath his ear, inhaling the scent Nick admitted he was starting to forget. Strong hands ran up Nick’s back, keeping him in his place against Zak’s body.

     Nick began to chuckle lightly as he continue to nuzzle the man’s neck, basking in the heat and the heartbeat Zak was emitting.

     “What’s so funny?” Zak’s voice vibrated against Nick’s cheek.

     Nick pulled away from his neck and stared down at the other man, cognac drowning in deep ocean waves. Placing his weight on one hand, Nick raised his other to cradle the side of his secret lover’s head, “We say we hate what we’ve done to ourselves, but we always say we love it.”

     Zak laughed, “Yes. But, the heightened sensitivity has been useful during lockdowns.”

     Nick smiled brightly, as he recalled some of the evidence he and Katrina had received, “Yes. But, it also has placed a glowing beacon on us for demons.”

     Zak’s laughter faded as he remembered hearing about Nick’s demon troubles when he went to England and then he recalled his own personal troubles at each location he has gone to over the past five years they have been separated, “Yes. But is has brought us closer,” at this, Zak began to nuzzle into Nick’s hand, ignoring the glistening gold of a wedding band.

     Nick grasped Zak’s head and pulled him up to meet his lips in a bruising kiss. Zak froze for a moment at the sudden kiss, but he welcomed it. Gasping, Nick let go of the other man’s lips, “So much closer.”

     With a sigh, Nick rolled over onto Zak’s side, arms opened for the other man to come into. Cuddling into Nick’s side, Zak’s head rested on his chest, head falling and rising with each breath Nick took. Playfully, the older man’s hands fumbled with Nick’s fingers, but when his fingers landed on that golden wedding band, Zak froze. Nick sighed and pulled his hand from Zak’s grasp.

     “Let’s not argue about that, please, Zak,” Nick begged.

     Zak glanced up at his lover's brown eyes, finding Nick’s wanting to let the topic go thick in them, and he nodded, “Alright.”

     Nick knew too well how much Zak hated the fact that Nick was married. Ever since they met each other, just days before his wedding, they knew there was something different about each other. Having not believed in the concept of soulmates and connected souls, Zak simply thought Nick was just one of those people with that personality. But, after their first meeting and those glances of curiosity Nick was giving him over drinks with his wife beside him, Zak knew that was not the case. He remembered getting a text later that night when he got out of the shower that Nick was coming over to talk to him about something. Just as Zak read that, there was a knock at that door of his small apartment. Dropping the towel from his waist, he had rushed for a pair of sweats and ran for the door, pulling one leg in through the cloth and then the other. Peeking through the peephole in his door, Zak saw it was Nick and opened it quickly.

     Zak smiled, fingers running across his lovers stomach, as he remembered the first night they had together as lovers. From then on, Zak knew they had a connection and, later, he would discover the term soulmates and kindred spirits. That was exactly how he felt for Nick and, the possessive soul that he was, Zak hate the golden ring on the other man’s finger. It was like a chain shackling him to the wrong soul.

     When they traveled to England and met Lady Snake, Zak asked her in private if such a connection between two souls was possible. She had nodded and told him that it was even possible to heighten this connection through a ritual. Zak looks back now wondering if they had made the right choice.

     Suddenly, two fingers fell on Zak’s face, caressing his forehead softly, “What’s gotcha thinkin’ so hard?” The northeastern accent was thick in Nick’s mouth as he spoke and Zak engrained it in his mind for the nights when he thinks he hears Nick calling out his name in the darkness, but he is never there.

     “About our first night together back in my little apartment,” Zak partially lies.

     A shockwave of warmth, lust, and love shudders through Zak’s soul from Nick’s. He gasps at the feeling, having not been close enough to each other to experience to experience that transfer of emotions in a long time. Looking up at Nick, Zak narrows his eyes, “Why did you do that?”

     Nick smirks, brown eyes blown wide from the memory, “Sorry I can’t keep my emotions in check when I’m around you.”

     Zak narrows his eyes further.

     Nick rolls his eyes, “Sorry I can’t keep my libido in check either.”

     Zak continues to narrow his eyes.

     Nick’s hand falls to the back of Zak’s head and brings him closer to him. Lips barely touching, Nick whispers, “I love you.”

     Zak closes the distance between them and softly kisses Nick’s lips. The kiss is gentle as their eyes fall shut, wallowing in the feeling of emotion rushing through his veins. They can no longer tell who the emotions belong to. All they know is that is both of theirs.

     “I love you, too, Nick,” Zak mumbles against the other man’s lips, “Always have. Always will.”

     They lay there in the field of daisies overlooking the rushing Pacific Ocean until the sun is starting to set, the glowing orb dipping beneath the horizon. Zak stares out at it, willing it to rise again. He does not want night to come.

     But, as the sun is halfway beneath the moving horizon,  Zak knows it has arrived. He had to let Nick go. Again. The ache returns to his heart, as it always does, and Nick sense this. Sitting up, back stiff from laying on the ground and from Zak’s weight on top of him, the younger man holds tightly to the older man, legs tangled in the grass.

     “I’ll see you next year, Zak,” Nick stares into Zak’s sapphire eyes, but Zak refuses to look at Nick. With a sigh, he grasps Zak’s chin softly and turns him to look at him, “I’ll see you next year, Zak.”

     Zak only nods, pulling his gaze from Nick’s.

     Softly, Nick pulls himself from Zak’s legs and stands up, Gracie startled from her sleep some feet beside them at the sudden movement. Holding a hand out, Zak uses Nick to pull himself up. It is almost ritualistic the way these next few minutes move: Zak’s whistling for Gracie to follow him and Zak’s following Nick to their cars and lingering glances of wanting.

     Separating for a moment, Zak brings Gracie to his sports car, opening the passenger door for her to get in. As her white body curls up into a ball on the soft seats, Zak sighs and shuts the door. Turning around, Zak sees that Nick is staring at him, his body leaning against his Jeep. The older man walks toward him, never breaking eye contact. Zak can feel sorrow and longing and love between their connection and knows, in a reassuring way, that Nick is feeling the same thing he is.

     “I’ll see you next year, Zak.”

     Zak can feel his eyes start tearing up as he looks Nick in the eye. All he can think about is the fact that in another three-hundred and sixty-four days and thirteen hours and twelve seconds they will be back here again with Nick reassuring him, as always, that they will see each other again. But, what if they don’t?

     “What if we don’t?”

     Nick sighs and grasps Zak’s hand, pulling him toward his body. Zak leans against the younger man. Nick leans forward, connecting their foreheads in a gentle kiss. Their eyes fall shut.

    “I want you to promise me, Zak. One thing,” Nick says softly.

    “What?” the word comes out in a mess of emotions as Zak tries not to cry.

    “Find me in the next life.”

    Zak smiles softly and sighs, eyes still closed, a single tear falling down his cheek, “I promise.”

    “Find me in the next life.”

    “I promise.”

    “Find me in the next life, Zak.”

    “I promise, Nick.”

    Their last words to each other is another promise and Zak holds onto it with a killing passion.

    A gentle whisper between the same soul in two different bodies.

    “ _Vos anima mea.”_

    _You are my soul._

  
  


 


End file.
